28 days, 13 hours and 45 minutes
by DuskLightening
Summary: 'Thirteen days, five hours and forty- seven minutes...damn it...' Basically its Luke/OC set after the TLO. Both POV's. Warning: Lemon in first chapter and suggestive themes throughout. New chapter 4 and prequel is now up.
1. Chapter 1

I've been debating for a while now whether I should upload this or not so what the hell. WARNING:Major Lemon

* * *

><p><span>Luke's POV<span>

**Atlanta's POV**

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>'<em>Of all the stupid things I've done in my life; that had to be the stupidest. I mean, how dumb could I have been to go through with that. I just knew that it wouldn't end well... so why did I do it?'<br>_I've been lying here for the past week rerunning that question in my mind, rerunning that moment; the pain, the tears, the broken promises; whilst staring up the blank ceiling trying to ignore the pain, both physical and mental.  
>I'm back to the place I once called home; Camp Half-blood; hidden away for fear of being seen. I'm meant to be dead. I died almost two years back; the last casualty of the second titan war. I took my life to protect the ones that I loved. I was the saviour of Olympus, the child of the prophecy. Percy may have been the 'the half-blood of the eldest Gods' but I was the one whose soul was reaped and it was decision that either saved or destroyed Olympus. I'm still called a traitor and a liar. I guess they are telling the truth.<br>'_I ain't an angel, I may have done some bad things, let me rephrase that, I mean really bad things, but I ain't the devil either. I'm not saying I deserve their forgiveness but I just want to get on with my life and try to dismiss what I've done. No, that's wrong. I don't want forget what I've done, just move on from it and learn from where I went wrong...'_

I closed my eyes. This was getting boring now. I've been through that whole conversation with myself already today and the day before and the day before that and, well, I could go back through the whole time I've been here; that being thirteen days, five hours and forty-six minutes, not like I've been counting. I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't take it anymore. The pain in my arm was making me go crazy; the fever caused by the infection was making me delirious. I keep seeing things; I'm not sure if they're memories or hallucinations.  
>'<em>Thirteen days, five hours and forty- seven minutes...damn it...'<br>_I opened my eyes and groaned. Someone was coming, probably with the next round of meds. I groaned again. At least it wasn't Chiron, I could tell that much; there wasn't the sound of hooves hitting the wooden floorboards. That meant it was probably Argus. I groaned for a third time. A third thing was making me go crazy, the fact that I am in isolation. At least Chiron talked to me even though it was going on about my future. In short, I had none. I rolled over on to my right side, the side where I didn't stab myself. '_Again, stupid_.' The door opened, I stole a look to see if I was right. I almost fell out of the bed with surprise.  
>'<em>Thirteen days, five hours and forty- eight minutes...'<br>_I've spent the last two years in Tartarus paying for my crimes. I had listened to giants and titans baying for my blood. Thinking about her had kept me going.  
>Chiron had told that I repeatedly talked in my fever sleeps, often about her. I bit my lip. I remembered how I had betrayed and let her down.<p>

In that brief glimpse I had noticed a few things. Her hair had grown, which could be expected, but there were a few surprising changes. She'd pierced her left eyebrow, her eyes seemed to have changed colour and, if I wasn't mistaken, she'd dyed her hair a darker shade of red. She was also looking very uncomfortable and depressed, which was also kinda expected as well, and finally she'd lost weight. She'd never been concerned about her weight; she'd been just as she had wanted, but now she just looked sick.  
>'<em>Thirteen days, five hours and forty- nine minutes...surely she would have left camp by now, turn her back on it like...' <em>I choked on the thought _'like...I did to her...'  
><em>I fought back the tears. Seeing her just reminded me how much I wanted her back in my arms. I yearned for the feel of her alabaster skin under my hand, the smell of her hair when we hugged, and her taste when we kissed. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd tried to put her out of my mind; I tried to reduce the fourth pain: the absence in my heart. I suddenly knew how she'd been feeling these past two years, only worse.

It was Atlanta; my Atlanta; my beautiful Atlanta...

**I couldn't believe I was doing this. How had Chiron persuaded me to be here? He had no right. He had betrayed and lied to me, just like I was just another camper, but still...I hadn't managed to let go. Everywhere I went and everything I did reminded me of him. I could barely sleep. I was just moving on when...BANG! He was back in my life again. Back to needing me as if nothing had ever happened. I hated him for it; I loved him for it.  
><strong>**He was sleeping when I looked over, or at least pretending to be. I sighed. I placed the box I was carrying down and stood looking over him. He had been my fallen angel, I'm not sure if he is now.  
><strong>**I looked away and turned round. I wanted nothing to do with him; I wanted everything to do with him. My heart and mind fought each other for control over my feelings. My heart saying love him; my mind saying leave him. I made my choice on what to listen to and I walked away...**

It was getting late. The sun was starting to sink over Half-Blood Hill, Thalia's pine stood silhouetted at the crest. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to talk to her. It would be too painful.  
>I heard Atlanta walk over to the window and the sound of curtains drawing. The sound of footsteps followed. She came and perched on the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath. I could sense the cool feel of her fingers as they brushed against my burning forehead. She brushed my bangs out of my closed eyes. "Please don't leave me again. I couldn't take it a second time." She moved her hand away from my face. I felt like crying; even after all that I'd put her through, she still loved me.<br>I opened my eyes. She had turned her head away to stay at the opposite wall; she'd placed both her hands in her lap. She took one last look around the room, but not at me, and prepared to leave. She'd come to see me, persuaded Chiron to let her, I wasn't letting her go that easily. I reached out and took her hand in mine. She turned round to face me. "Luke...," she breathed with a weak smile. I returned it with a weak smile of my own. I pulled her down to lie next to me, to my surprise, she let me. I looked into her eyes; once greener than a forest after a storm had now turned silvery like the moon and once round pupils now vertical slits. I blinked, confused. I'd ask her later. She looked into my blue eyes back. They too had once been a different colour; cornflower blue rather than almost black.  
>It felt like she was staring into my soul; all my secrets and hidden dreams all at her disposal. I pulled her in closer and kissed her. Hesitant at first, but gradually, she kissed my back with equal passion and force. It brought back all the memories that I tried to bury for the past few weeks: when I first met her back when I was nine, the time I carried her back to during to camp after my quest, our first kiss on the beach, the time she stayed with me all night when I was ill and had varicella, all the times she supported me. She was always there when I needed her and...I let her down...<p>

**His were lips gentle against mine; his arms were strong around me. He was rarely forceful, just protectively caring. He had nearly always been considerate towards my feelings. He hardly ever did anything I didn't agree with. I fought against everything that my mind was telling me to do, to pull away and leave him, and gave into my heart, to accept him and call him mine. I held him close until he pulled away, even then I would never let him go again...**

'_Shit, Chiron's coming.'_ I pulled back; Atlanta broke off and immediately wrapped her arms around my chest. I held her close before saying that I heard Chiron coming. She whispered she didn't care. I breathed her in. That was two things down on my list of what missed about her; her taste and her smell, just one left. I sighed as the door opened. Atlanta pulled away slightly to look. Chiron stood in the door way looking accusingly at her. She let go of me and swung her legs of the bed. "I'm not going to stop you." We stared at him. "I don't really mind as long you remember you've got a job to do..." He looked at Atlanta. "...and it doesn't get too physical." He looked at me when he said that. _ 'Like I'd be able to go that far_,' I scoffed. He walked out the room, leaving us alone.  
>I tried to sit up, but Atlanta held me down. I got the message: stay still. I obeyed. She stood up and walked back over to where she'd placed the box that she'd brought with her. She took out two tablets and handed them to me. "The pink one is a painkiller and the blue one is an anti-inflammatory, I think. It might be the other way round though." She laughed nervously and avoided my eye. I took them. They tasted like death, and believe me; I know what that tastes like. She said something but I didn't catch it. I raised my eyebrows. She said it again: "Take your shirt off". I looked at her. "I have to change your bandages." I complied. It hurt like Hades and it obviously showed. Atlanta whispered an apology into my ear before proceeding to change the bandage on my left arm. Her blood red hair fell into her eyes as she worked. I brushed them away for her with my left hand. "Thanks" she murmured, without looking up.<br>I tried not to look at my arm but focused on her face instead. Concentration and worry was etched across her defined features. She may not have had the most fullest of features but she was still beautiful to me.  
>The pain from by arm was over whelming, even though Atlanta was being as gentle as she could. I winced as she finished applying the sterilized bandages. "Done," she breathed. I was sweating from the pain. I tried to retrieve my shirt but she took it out of my reach. I looked at her, puzzled, she grinned. "But Chiron said..."<br>"Damn it Luke! When did you ever follow the rules?"  
>She dropped my shirt and walked back over to me. She sat down on the edge of the bed before lying back down. I pulled her on top of me. She felt cool against my feverish skin. She placed her hands on my shoulders and lent down to kiss me again. My lips brushed against hers before kissing properly. I placed my hands on her neck before slowing moving them down her body. The smooth feel of her skin was brief as my hands continued their journey. I stopped at her hips. I needed to feel more. I moved my hands back up, under her Camp T-shirt; still not enough. Atlanta pulled away as if realising my problem. She sat back up before removing her top, we were totally ignoring Chiron. Her smooth alabaster skin was only interrupted by her contrasting black lace bra and the scar Ladon gave her when she was fifteen, seeing it now made me feel sick; another time I should have been there to save her.<br>She smiled. We kissed. I completed my list of what I missed about her. I held her to me with my arm around her waist. My other hand crept up her back. My fist closed on the back of her bra. I can tell you something about what happened next, undoing your girlfriend's (if she still is mine) bra one handed and eyes closed is hard, especially since you haven't tried for over three years. She pulled back as soon as I had undone the first clip. She took my wrists in her hands and led them away. I tried to make my expression pained at the lost opportunity, but it probably didn't look it because she laughed. I couldn't help but grin at the sound.

**Gods I had missed this, just being in his presence made me feel calmer and forget about everything that didn't include him. His now venerable body was burning hot under my touch. My mind was telling me stop and let go, but I couldn't. Even it was giving in to his charismatic attitude. I had stopped listening to it ages ago, I didn't care what anyone else thought, and all that mattered was me and him.**  
><strong>"You never did take things slowly after that first time."<strong>  
><strong>He pulled his wrists from my grasp, "And there is nothing wrong with that," before placing them on my chest. He started to massage my breasts through my bra. I tried to stifle a moan as he put pressure on my nipples. He looked up at me giving me that knowing look. I smirked at him, pretending it didn't bother me. I blew it though when he repeated the action, twice as slow. I moaned in ecstasy and he planted his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and rediscovered everything about him...<strong>

It was nearing eleven. I let Atlanta get off me and lie next to me. She turned round so that she could bury her face in my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair. I felt better than I had in a long time.  
>"You may look different but you're still my Atlanta." She looked up. "Why, Atlanta? Why the changes?"<br>She placed her head back onto my chest.  
>"Thalia talked me into it. She said that I'd look good with one. I only agreed when she promised she'd wear only pink for a whole day. I've grown quite attached to it now." She fiddled with the piercing. I brought my face down to the top of her head.<br>"I'm talking about the weight loss." She flinched and remained silent. Ultimately, she spoke: "I hoped you wouldn't notice."  
>"It's kinda hard to miss, Atlanta. You've never been concerned before..."<br>"And I'm not now." She sighed. "Look, Artemis contacted me in a dream saying that I should accept her and her huntresses..."  
>"And did you?" She snapped her head back to look me in the eye.<br>"What do you think?"  
>"Erm... no?"<br>"Right," she sighed again, "and if you stop interrupting me, I'll continue." I shut up. "She also said that, if she could look past her own stubbornness, I could join the hunt." I couldn't believe it. I couldn't even begin to imagine it. Atlanta; my girlfriend (?); a huntress of Artemis. No, that would never happen. I held her close, not wanting to let her join.  
>"Obviously, I declined." I let out a breath that I had been unconsciously holding. "I guess I've been pushing myself harder than normal and skipping too many meals."<br>"Promise me you'll stop." She looked up and kissed me.  
>"I promise..."<br>There was a pause. "Atlanta?" She looked up, still fiddling with her piercing. "Atlanta, could you clear something up for me?" She nodded slightly. "Are you still my girlfriend?"  
>She laughed and punched my arm. "You can be really thick at times!" Unfortunately, it was the same arm she'd just put the replacement bandage on and it was still a bit sore. I winced (okay maybe I groaned a little) upon contact. She looked at me blankly before realising. She gasped and wrapped her arms around my neck, repeatedly whispering 'sorry' in my ear. "Please don't hit me." Her voice was timid and afraid.<br>I wrapped her arms so I could breathe again and lifted her off of me. She lay beside me, cowering. I tucked part of her hair behind her ear. "Why would you say that?"  
>The reply that came was shaky as if she was trying to hold back tears. "It's just that before, if I did anything wrong, you'd hit me and shout." A tear spilled over her water line and I wiped it away with my thumb absentmindedly. If I thought about it, I did use to do that, I did use to hit her towards the end, and I did use to shout at her on a regular basis. If it had been the other way round I would have left her there and then, but she still loved me...oh gods, she didn't stay with me because she loved me, she stayed with me because she was scared what I'd do if she left.<br>I hugged her tightly to me. "I promise I'll never do anything like that again."  
>"You promise?"<br>"I promise..."

**The moon was out and it shone through the window. I have to go. People will be suspicious of where I've been.  
><strong>**I slipped out under his grip and grabbed my shirt off the floor. I adjusted my bra and pulled my top over my head. I picked his shirt off the floor from where I had left it a few hours ago. I held it close to my face, taking in his unique sent (Not quite how I remembered it but then again I guess he hasn't had access to his aftershave for a while...to Hades with that probably hasn't have access to anything since he came back) before carefully folding it and placing it on his bedside table. I placed my lips against his forehead, cooler than it had been, stood up and left the room.  
><strong>**As soon as I was out the door, I sprinted down the stairs and almost ran in to Chiron. He held my arms and told me to slow down. I grinned before running out into the night. The night; my domain. I could see every detail of my surroundings as if it where day. I leant against the veranda before running back to my cabin to avoid the harpy patrol. I've been out this late before without getting caught but not when I've been this love drunk. I sighed before laughing as my feet pounded the frozen ground...**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was late morning. The curtains had been opened, my shirt placed on the table beside my bed. I was alone. Atlanta had left during the night. I smiled as I remembered; the sound of her voice, her breath on my face, the coolness of her skin against my fevered chest, everything that had happened in those few hours we were together. My smile turned into a grin and, before I knew it, I was laughing. I don't know why or what was so funny, but I couldn't stop.<p>

Finally, I regained control and, for the first time in about two weeks _('yes, I've stopped counting!') _I stood up. Shakily, admittedly, but I still was standing up. I grinned again. '_Thank you Atlanta, thank you.'_ I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't go down stairs or out, so nothing had really changed; I am still in isolation and thought of as a traitor. I sighed. I was back to that conversation in my head. ''_Of all the...' Oh, shut up.' _I walked round the room a few times to stretch my legs before sitting back down on the bed. I placed my head in my hands and stared at the floor. Now what was I going to do? '_Chiron's right_. _I do need to think about my future. It isn't here.' _I signed, collapsed backwards on to the bed, and closed my eyes...

**Why can't I stop thinking about him? Why can't I just forget him just for a moment...? All I can do is remember his arms around me; his body lying next to me; his lips against mine; his incredibly muscular chest... '_Damn it, Atlanta, focus, you're meant to be teaching archery not fantasising about...Mmm...Damn it...! Oh great, I almost hit Travis...he looks a lot like-, damn it!'_**

When I opened them, the room was considerably brighter. I guessed it was about mid-afternoon, maybe even late. I hadn't realise I was that tired. Someone had lifted my legs on to the bed so I was lying properly on it; '_Chiron.'_ He was standing at the foot of the bed, watching me. I sat up and noticed the tray of food on the table beside me. I suddenly realised that I famished. As I was eating, Chiron spoke: "I stayed up last night making sure Atlanta went back to her cabin safely." I looked up, but didn't say anything. "She didn't say anything, but she did look happier than she has done in a long time. You must have really helped her." I remained emotionless though I was beaming on the inside.  
>"She helped me too..." Chiron raised his eyebrows. "I haven't taken anything today and I feel better than if I had." I smiled.<br>"Well, if it helps, I could ask her to come back..." My eyes probably shone a million times brighter than usual, because Chiron smiled back at me. "I take that as a yes then?"  
>I nodded as I couldn't speak for my mouth was full. "I'll go get her then..." and with that, he left the room. I put the tray back onto the table, and lay back on the bed with my hands behind my head. I smiled. I'd been given permission to see her by Chiron, the very person that came up with the rule that campers of the opposite gender were not to be left alone in a cabin; what a privilege...<p>

**I was down at the archery range, trying to assure a first year that archery is perfectly safe when done properly even though I had almost shot Travis but my mind kept wandering back to last night, when Chiron asked me if I could see to 'the occurrence'. We couldn't speak about what had happened just refer to Luke as 'the occurrence'. I felt bad covering it up but this way I could him to myself. I agreed instantly and, as he led me to the big house, I turned my silver bow back it to my hair grip.**

**I glided silently up the staircase alone. It finally dawned on me. _'Oh Gods. This is it. This is what I've been hoping to happen for over two years.' _I was listening to my heart completely now. My mind had surrendered to my eternal love for Luke.**  
><strong>I placed my hand on the door knob and knocked on the door...<strong>

I was still grinning when she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal her framed by the doorway. She smiled, "I was told that you wanted more."  
>I grinned, "I'm guessing that is your interpretation of what Chiron told you."<br>"Well, that was what I thought he was getting at."  
>She turned round to shut the door, so I decided to sneak up behind her. I got out of bed and removed my shirt. By the time she'd turned round, I had her pinned to the door. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her by kissing her. She immediately kissed me back. I broke off to breathe and started to go back but Atlanta put her finger my lips. She took my hand and led me back to the bed. She let go of my hand and placed a chair under the door handle. I was confused at first then got it: she was blocking the door so we wouldn't be interrupted; 'c<em>lever'<em>. She came back over to me. I quickly drew her into me and pulled her top over her head. I spun round so that I was bending over her whilst still standing up. I kissed and held her harder than I normally would. "Luke..." she warned. I stopped and dropped her onto the bed. I took a step back. We stayed like that for a few minutes; I was shocked at what I'd done, I'd done what I had sworn I'd never do again: hurt her.

Eventually, Atlanta stood up and came over to me. She put her arms around my neck and placed her forehead against my own. Our lips were less than an inch apart. I tried to make her let go but she was stronger than she looked. "It's okay." She kissed me gently, to try and get me back in the mood. It worked. I kissed her back.  
>We broke off and she raised her face up to the ceiling. I moved my lips down her neck. I felt her blood pulsing through her body. <em>'She'll become seriously horny in 3...2...1...now!' <em>She groaned and pressed her body closer to me. I reached her shoulders. I started to caress it with my lips and teeth. She laughed as I gave her a hickey. _'That's going to be Hades to cover up. Oh well, it ain't my problem.' _ I looked up. She smiled. She buried her face in my neck and whispered "I love you." I ignored her.  
>I started to move my lips back to hers, but she beat me to it. She kissed me hard and I placed my hand on the back of her head, winding my fingers into her hair. She led my hands to the clip that held her hair in place. I unclasped it and let her fiery hair fall past her shoulders. I let it drop to the floor ignoring the fact that it had transformed into her bow.<br>She held on tight to my naked chest. I pulled her down to lie next to me on the bed. We were still kissing as I started to remove her shoes with my feet. We swung our legs on to the bed. We were so close; I could feel her body pressing into mine. She shifted her position and pressed her crotch tight up against the hard bulge in my pants. Even through a layer of cotton, two layers of denim and a layer of whatever she was wearing underneath, probably lace, I could feel that her pussy had become wet.  
>Eventually, we broke off, panting. "You want to fuck me don't you?" I said without thinking. She kissed me lightly on the forehead before letting go. I glanced at the clock. It was nearing seven. '<em>It can't really be that late, could it?'<br>_I looked back over at Atlanta. My jaw dropped. She stood there in front of the window, full moon over her right shoulder, in just her black underwear, lace like I had predicted. "Well..." I got up as well and removed my jeans. When I turned back round she was sprawled across the bed in a way that I couldn't resist, one leg bent up, the other straight, arms outstretched either side of her body and her shoulder blades were back. She knew me too well. I grinned before pinning her to the bed, my knees pressing into her outer thighs and my hands on her wrists holding her arms by her head. We smiled as I brought my face closer to hers. I kissed her and let my tongue dance with hers. She was my super hot girlfriend who didn't care what I'd done. My hand grazed her bust and I let my instincts take over...

**How I never want this moment to end. I'm half-naked kissing the man of my dreams who is virtually on top of me and he's the one who's not letting me go. If only this could be my life. Not my half existence.  
><strong>**He didn't know about what I had become outside off Camp. I have a job and an apartment in the city. I have a stable life. Now he'd thrown into the mix, I don't know what to do next. I just let him do what he wanted with me. I'd just go with it. I no longer cared. Who cares if I ended up ruining my life? I'd ruin it with him. He would never leave me; we'd been through so much together. I know I've said that once before, but this time things were different. He didn't wasn't under the pressure that he had before and I wasn't so stressed about him finding out about my secret that could have destroyed our relationship.**

**I was semi-conscious of my actions and of his that were removing our last items of clothing. I could barely hear the snap of my bra straps over the blood pounding in my ears. '_What I'm going to do tomorrow? Actually, who gives a merde?' _ He broke off and held his face above mine. He moved his face away and looked down. I giggled as his teeth grazed my nipples and his hand went around my waist. His other hand slid down my body and between my legs to draw them either side of him, I let him and wrapped them round him. He brought my hips up to meet his and I giggled again at the sensation that followed.  
><strong>**"Tight as the day I first fucked you, how is that possible, slut?" I took no notice of his language towards me. He'd promised he'd treat me better and I believed him. I put it down to raging emotions caused by my naked and slippery body.  
><strong>**His hand continued to move down my body and he started to massage my naked thigh that was pressing into his, his other he placed next to my chest. His dark blue eyes met mine and he smirked.  
><strong>**He brought his lips to my chest and started to explore my breasts with his mouth. He started to caress them with his teeth and nibble my nipples. It tickled and I giggled. I wound my fingers into his hair and traced his scar with my finger tips, he tensed up a bit but soon relaxed as he realised what I was doing. I threw my head back as he raised his up away from my now slightly redder chest and started to thrust his lower body into mine. I giggled for a fourth time as his lips travelled up my neck and he thrust again but harder. He kept resting his body on mine in-between and let me regain my breath; we'd done this so many times before that he knew how I felt when he enjoyed what he was doing to me, I had gotten used to it but when you haven't done it for three years it feels like your first time. The second thrust hurt more than the first but I didn't give a damn, I loved him too much and didn't care. He looked into my eyes again and whispered one word: "Ready" I shook my head and mouthed 'wait' to him. I was breathing heavily as he brushed his fingers impatiently where we joined, wanting me to reach my peak. My hands gripped the sheets hard in my fists, screaming softly, as I reached my first, and hopefully not last, organism of the night.  
><strong>**I nodded weakly and prepared myself for the third thrust that would be harder than the first two. I groaned and pressed my sweaty body to his as he pushed me harder than I had once thought possible. We had done this before ('_ok, quite a few times. Fine! We'd done this loads when we were on the cruise ship, happy now?')_ but he'd never pushed me this far and without protection. I cried out a bit as he continued. I bug my nails into his arms and tried to tell him that I was in pain but he didn't look up. He just gripped my body harder and pushed me further than I ever thought we'd go together.  
><strong>**I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off of me. He looked at me with hard eyes, as if they were made of ice. I held my breath as he virtually thrust all of him inside of me. I felt tears prick my eyes from the pain. "Luke, please..." I felt like a child again, pleading for my Dad not to do what he did.  
><strong>**He went in again, further, nearly the whole thing now. I could feel him inside of me, rubbing and pulsating against me. He hit the same sensitive spot three times in a row and I felt like dying from it. I repeated what I said earlier but louder; he did what my dad did, ignore me. He gripped my hips and braced himself. "Luke, please...!" I nearly yelled it; I knew what he was going to do. He went down and brought me up. I almost let a scream escape my lips. What stopped me was him. He placed his arm across my throat trapping any sound or breath. He held his face barely millimetres from mine and regarded me with those frozen eyes.  
><strong>**"Scream and I'll make you regret it, got it?" I nodded as I prayed that he'd just get out of me. This wasn't the Luke that I had made love to before; this was the Luke who'd hosted Kronus. I let out a deep breath as he withdrew. He smiled deviously at me; he noticed the change in my position and, just before he came out completely, he sharply came back at me and let it out. I could help myself, I screamed. He punched me in the face and glared at me. "Shut the fuck up cunt or I'll do worse." He got off and out of me and went to find something.  
><strong>**Something warm and wet ran down my face and onto my lips. I licked the side of my mouth. It tasted salty and metallic. _'Blood. Oh my gods, that...that...bastard! How did this happen? Why? I...I...I thought you loved me...Luke, please tell me that again, please tell me that and mean it...Luke...?' _I was physically shaking from the shock. I sat up and tried to escape but he caught me moving. He glared at me again. "Move and you're dead." There's one thing I'd learnt, it's to obey him. I'd seen firsthand what he could do.  
><strong>**He came back over and tied something round my mouth so I couldn't scream before he held my neck in his right hand, slowly cutting off my blood flow and oxygen. "Oh Atlanta, if only I had some handcuffs." He grinned his sadistic smile. _'Please, Gods no! Luke; please no! Please!'_ "I guess this will have to do though." He flexed the leather belt between his fists before slapping it across my chest. I balled my hand into a fist and aimed it right at his dick. Before it came into contact he grabbed my wrists and tied them behind my back with the belt. "Feisty. I like that." I was completely at his mercy.  
><strong>**He told me that 'the best was yet to come' and left me lying there. I closed my eyes and tried to regain control over my breathing...**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the sun streaming through the window. I blinked. Everything was the same as it was last night: the chair was by the door, Atlanta sleeping by my side, her wrecked bra hung on the end of the bed...<em>hang on<em>. I took a closer look at my red-haired girlfriend. She was curled into my side with my arm around her and was completely naked. '_Oh gods, shit, holy fucking shit...'  
><em>I removed my arm from around Atlanta and stood up. She stirred but didn't wake. '_How did we get that far? Artemis will kill me...literally.'_ I tried to block that thought from my mind. I'll think about it later, at the moment I had to deal with my girlfriend, who knows how she'll react to it.  
>Before I pulled my shirt on and after I'd put my jeans on, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked a mess. I was holding my orange shirt and was wearing just my jeans. My hair was a mess and my arms were covered in scratches. My chest was looking better than ever though. '<em>I don't blame girls going after this stunning body.' <em>I flexed my muscles before putting my shirt on.

Ten minutes later, I attempted to wake Atlanta. She looked so vulnerable and innocent but I was afraid to wake her. I approached her cautiously from behind and shook her shoulder. She stirred but didn't wake. I tried again. This time she pushed my face away from her. "Okay, okay. I'm up."  
>She didn't get out of bed but buried herself further into the blood stained and cum coated duvet. I bent over and shouted her name in her ear; it always worked when I had to get her out of my bed on the 'Princess Andromeda'. She fell out of the bed and lay sprawled on the floor. She grabbed the edge and pulled herself onto her knees.<em> 'Déjà vu?' <em> I noticed that her once pallid skin had taken on a pinker tone. I laughed softly at her reaction. Atlanta looked at me before realising what I was laughing at. She shot down out of my vision. I stood back and faced the wall. "It's okay, I'm not looking." I heard her moving off the floor. Eventually I was allowed to turn back round.  
>"Okay, I'm done." I turned round to face her. She'd been crying. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so sorry..." She let me hold her before she realised that I was the problem and pushed me away so hard I had to take a step back. "Atlanta..."<br>"Just shut up, Luke! You can't help yourself from ruining my life, can you? First, you kill yourself and leave me alone! And now you ruined my future plans by...by..." she convulsed into sobs and broke down.  
>I couldn't take it; Artemis wouldn't let her have a relationship let alone this. Me being her boyfriend was just about acceptable, what we had done before had been pushing it. Now that we had, gods, it wasn't worth thinking about. I took her into my arms and carried to the bed. '<em>Shit; Chiron.'<br>_There was a knock at the door. "Is everything okay in there?"  
>"Yeah," I called back. "Everything's just fine." I placed my hand on the back off her head and buried Atlanta's face into my neck. "I've got it all under control." Atlanta whimpered. I stroked her hair to reassure her that I'm always here; no matter what.<br>"I'm just downstairs if you want me."  
>"Right." '<em>Only when we're desperate.' <em>I heard Chiron walk back down the stairs and I pulled Atlanta into my lap. "I'm so sorry..."  
>I wrapped my arms around her, holding her still while she regained control over her breathing. I cradled her in my arms for the next few hours.<br>We couldn't go back and change the past, no matter how much either of us wanted to...

**'_Gods, this wasn't meant to happen. I didn't mean what I said last night. I do care that I've just ruined my life. Gods, what's my mother going say? I've just made-love with the man that she hates, again, but this time he did without protection or my official consent and he abused my body. Argh! That hurt Luke. What the Hades am I saying that for? Everything he did last night hurt like Hades.  
><em>****'_She's going to kill him, what am I saying? She'll kill both of us.  
><em>****'_It's all his fault. He hadn't thought it through again. Just breathe. Yeah, I may have just ruined my life, but there is a chance that I haven't. This can all be forgotten as long as, Gods, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a mom.  
><em>****'_Luke will be here for me always. He's even saying it to me. His words have been hollow before but these few aren't: "I'm always here for you..."'_**

* * *

><p>Flame me or whatever, I don't really care. Didn't plan on uploading this anyway.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Same again here. Takes place, as it says, a few days later.

Luke's POV

**Atlanta's POV**

Thoughts WARNING: Suggestive themes. Its basically the first chapter that makes this M.

* * *

><p>A few days later, we were kneeling in about a foot of dust in the attic of the big house. I was glad to be inside for once. Today was one of the few days that allowed natural weather to claim camp. It was raining, hard. The ground had turned to mush and we could hear the year-rounder's complaining.<p>

Atlanta had to sort all the junk in here as penalty for being my closest follower. I felt like it was my responsibility to help her out. It had been a mess; we'd already been up here for most of the day and Atlanta had been working in here for four months but it was almost finished.

I placed the last folder on to the pile that already had at least five dozen identical ones. I had a matching pile behind me. I sighed and looked over at my girlfriend. She was packing antique questing trophies in to boxes. She picked a bottle off the shelf and bent down to place it in the box. As she did so her shirt revealed the lower part of back.

I can still remember the feel of her skin from that night when everything started to go wrong again.

My memory had revealed more of that night since the morning after. I remember my hands moving from her wrists to her back and waist and hers wrapping themselves around my neck then moving down to my waist. Her lips against mine, her breath against my face, her naked body against my own...

That's all I remember, the build up but not the moment...

**He can't remember any of it. I can. I can remember every single moment. Right from when he removed my bra up until the moment when he let me go. It was the best few hours ever, and the worst. My mind was back in control. My heart had realised that it isn't always right. I had shown my fatal flaw again, I trusted him too easily again. Time and time again I had trusted people I shouldn't and been too gullible of their promises, it had all caught up with me now. They had all come back to haunt me. **

**I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye with the back of my hand. **_**'I'm sorry Mom. I shouldn't have done it. I can see that now.' **_**Artemis had visited me in a dream the following night scolding me of my actions. I was so close to disownment that my only way out may be joining the hunt, not that she would allow it. **

**I allowed the tears to flow freely down my face. I don't care who sees me cry. I'm not Atlanta Hunter. I disowned my family as a child. I was simply Atlanta. The original Atlanta was one of the best hunters of Artemis. I can't use that name anymore. Artemis wants nothing to do with me. I have to change my name, cut all connections to my past... lose Luke. **_**'No I can get through this... somehow...'**_

**I held my arms to keep me from falling apart and stood up. I was so close to an emotional breakdown and he didn't know it...**

I stood up and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms tight around her as she stood up again. She leaned back so I was supporting her. Tears were streaming down her face. She gave a depressed sigh. We stayed like that in silence for a few moments before I let my arms drop to my side. She turned round and took a step back to face me. She wiped the remaining tears away with the back of her hand. "Do need a box for those?" She asked gesturing slightly to my pile of papers. I nodded. Our communications had been done slightly since our night of passion. She came to visit me, but what we did was less than what we'd done before, it was like she was avoiding me or was scared of me _'what did I do to her to bring out this reaction? Atlanta, if you tell me I can help you. I just need you to trust me again'_. Atlanta had said something about that 'Atlanta Hunter died with you.' and 'that I'm her ghost that doesn't deserve to speak her name let alone use it.' In other words, she wasn't who she used to be. Neither am I, but our relationship still works, sort of...

I took the box she was holding and walk back through the dust to my paper pile. I knelt in the dirt and started to pack them away. I briefly glanced at them so that I could get them in order. '_Gods these are old...' _I put away the one I was holding and picked up another. _'...Seriously old; 1947 old.' _I continued to place them in the box in chorological order. I looked at my watch: 9:04pm Sunday 23rd October, Chiron had brought dinner up about half an hour ago. We hadn't touched them.

'_Atlanta's birthday is tomorrow. I still haven't got her anything and probably won't.' _I sighed. I placed the last file in the box and picked it up. "Where do you want this?" I asked. Atlanta looked at me; her red hair was tied back and moved with the movement of her head as she dipped her head vaguely at the corner. I nodded before struggling to the corner. She picked up her own box before joining me. I had placed the box down and stood up when she reached me. She held the box one handed. The other hand held something I never thought I'd see again; my dragon's talon.

"Do you want this?" She asked. I didn't hear her. I was too busy staring at the object that had helped to ruin my life. She repeated the question as she bent down to place the box on the floor. I mumbled to myself debating whether to keep it or not. Eventually, I decided to keep it. I could always put it back. She placed the object in my hand.

Our hands touched briefly. Her touch was electric. Energy shot up my arm and into my chest. My heart skipped a beat. What happened next occurred in an instant. I slipped the talon in to my pocket, wrapped my arms around her slim frame and brought my lips down to meet hers. I kissed her fervently. She didn't expect it and fought against me. Eventually, she relaxed and placed her hands on my chest. I let her hair down so that it reached my hands. I could feel her heart beating in her chest and not doubt she could feel my own...

**I wanted to pull away. My mind was telling me to do so. But I couldn't he was holding me too tightly to let me. The longer I stayed there the more it reminded me of that night: the feel of his hands as they moved down my chest, his body resting on mine, my hands stoking his chest and abs and later holding on to his incredibly muscular arms as he rested his head on my upper body... I mentally shook my head to rid my head of the images; I couldn't let my heart take control. Everything would go wrong again. I could hear the thunder roll across the hills and his rapid heartbeat under his shirt. I couldn't help myself but let him take me away in the moment...**

**I was holding on to his shirt when it hit me. Daggers of ice struck me in the chest, each one making my heart beat irregularly. I was suddenly extremely tired. It took everything just to stand up. I suddenly realised that it was my birthday tomorrow, specifically my twenty-fifth; the date of my prophesied death. **_**'No. I've only got him back in my life. Fate is just harsh to keep us separate.' **_**I breathed heavily before partly collapsing; it took all my strength to stop myself from falling. Luke was the only thing keeping me stable. **_**'Luke, I'm begging you. this has to be the reason you came back to me. You have to save me, this isn't a request, and this is a plea. I'm begging you please. I don't care about earlier this week. If you can save me I'll let you do it again and I won't scream. I promise. This has to be the reason you came back. You have to save me. Luke...please...'**_

We stayed like that for about three minutes. Lightning flashed outside the window. I broke off with a jolt and slowly the red-haired woman, who had been clinging on to shirt, opened her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. She felt older in my arms, like twenty years older. She was so tired and weak she could barely stay awake. I moved one of my hands to stroke her hair and bent down to place my lips on top of her head before resting my cheek on her head (I have to keep reminding myself that she is only 5'8", 5 inches shorter than me). Thunder rolled across the valley.

I picked her up and swung her legs into my arms. She felt deathly cold. I carried her over to the trapdoor and placed her down beside it so that she leant against the wall. I sat down beside her. She'd closed her eyes and her breathing had become shallow. I brushed her bangs out of her eyes like she had a few days ago with mine. Her eyes fluttered open. She gave me a weak smile before closing them again and placing her head on my chest. She tried to say my name but no sound came out.

'_No, don't you dare. You can't do this to me. I care too much about you to lose you again.' _I stood up and carried one of the boxes over so I could prop the door opened. Once I'd done that I gathered her in my arms again. '_Still breathing; breathing's good...' _

'_**Cold, so cold and dark, Luke, save me please, save me. I don't care about what you've done or will do, just please save me. I'm begging you, please save me. You came back for me and I'm sorry that I've treated you so badly this past week. I'm sorry that I've changed and I know you have too. I like the new you, properly like, and I loved it when he was in control. I want to build a life with you Luke, the old and the new. I love you Luke and I always will. I promise I'll treat you right and never complain or anything, just help me through this. Please...'**_

I carried her down the ladder to the room that I was using during my stay at camp. It was a mess. My few belongings lay strewn around the room. A small number of pictures of my past life were on the bedside table; they were the last things I looked at before falling asleep.

I laid Atlanta down on the unmade single bed that dominated the room. Her head rolled to the side and her hair fanned out around her like a fiery halo. I placed the back of my hand against her forehead. _'Cold; too cold.' _ I remembered Chiron telling me that if I needed it, there was blanket under the bed. I bent down and retrieved it. By the time I stood up again, my girlfriend had woken up slightly and was trying to sit up. I held her so that couldn't move. She mumbled slightly as I slipped the blanket over her shoulders. I pressed my lips gently against her cheek and embraced her tightly to try and vainly keep her warm. There wasn't much I could do except comfort her. I recalled her telling me over lunch that she might not be there tomorrow. I didn't realise she meant this. She was dying and there wasn't anything I could do. The final line of my prophecy was coming true: _Only to lose the light and your love. _I had fallen to the darkness at the end of my quest, almost ten years ago. I had always thought _your love_ meant my love for Olympus, not, Gods, they can't do this to me. Haven't I suffered enough?

_**No, the Gods do not show mercy on mortals. You were better off with me; you almost had the whole world at your feet. **_ '_No. It can't be. I banished him to Tartarus. I saw it with my own eyes. I died to make sure he never came back.'_ I shook my head trying to get rid of the voice that had changed my life for the worst. I accidently disturbed Atlanta whilst doing so. She whimpered. I held her tighter and whispered sorry in her ear. '_It's just my imagination. He can't be back.' _

I kept repeating that to myself to reassure me. If there is one thing I was afraid of, other than losing Atlanta, it would be him. He destroyed my dreams with false promises; _Kronus..._

**Where was I? I didn't recall coming to Luke's room. I only remember the cold, the dark and my shining light that gave me support, warmth and light. I fought the darkness as it crashed over me...**

I sat in silence with her for what seem like hours. I occasionally shifted positions and whispered encouragement in ear but she never reacted to me. I only knew she was still alive by listening to her breathing. It sounded hollow, empty and dreadfully quiet. I would not let her leave me like I left her. She has fought by my side throughout my life: on the streets, at Camp, on quests, against Olympus. She's been beside me in almost every battle I've faced; I cannot, no, will not let her die. I turned her round slightly to look her in the eyes. They were closed and, when they opened, were glazy. I stared into the minute moons (I never asked her why they had changed colour) and got her attention. She focused on me and I could tell that it wasn't easy. She stared back into my eyes, her own kept focusing and un-focusing. I held her head steady and told her that I was not going to let her die. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead before she laid her head onto my shoulder. I winced, it still hadn't heal properly yet and probably never would. I adjusted my position so that she could lean on it without causing me pain.

Eventually, I could feel her falling asleep against me. I started to place her down on the bed properly and, by the time her head rested on the pillow, she had already fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket and sheets tight around her in a pitiful attempt to keep her warm. I watched her murmur and scowl in her unnatural sleep. I would never let her go without a fight, but this was one battle that wasn't mine but was still losing rapidly.

I kept my eyes focused on watching her breathe so that I knew that she was still alive, but my vision was rapidly deteriorating and sweat was running into my eyes. Pain shot through my shoulder. '_Shit; no, anywhere but now; anytime but now.' _ I could feel myself losing consciousness. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was what I thought was my Dad. I looked up the best I could giving him a confused look. Then the darkness descended...

'_**I'm so sorry Luke. You're trying so hard to save me but it's hopeless. I'm dying and there's nothing anyone can do...' **_

**I opened my eyes slightly. Everything was dark and blurred. I could just make him out as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking over at the other side of the room. I was too weak to look but I welcomed the darkness again, it was less painful and cruel than the light. The light was too bright and colourful and it was agonizing to look at. The dark was cool and welcoming, I could see why most people I had known and I, briefly, succumbed so willingly to the darkness, evil and Kronus. I had been lucky then, I'd been saved, this time it didn't look like I was going to be. **_**'I can't think like that. Thinking like that means that I've given up already, I'm not going to do that until Luke gives up and that will never**_**...**

I dreamt I was back on board the 'Princess Andromeda'. I was standing in the cabin headquarters where his coffin lay. Everything was how I remembered it, the couch, the table, the view, the casket, everything.

I was too busy looking round to notice that I wasn't alone. Two people shared the room with me. One of them was facing the chest and dressed in a button down shirt and jeans. He looked like he was the one in charge. He turned round to face the other person. I recognised him instantly. It was me before I had completely succumbed to the darkness.

The second person was definitely female. Her elfish features were partly hidden by the black hood that had been pulled up over her head. Her body was willowy and lithe as she sat on the back of couch with her back to me. She wore a black hoodie and black jeans, a sharp contrast to what I had been wearing. Wisps of feathery hair were visibly under her inky hood. If my memory was right, I was pretty sure it was Atlanta.

I could quote what I said next word for word, even though it was five years ago: "What do you want from me? Is it because I'm not what you wanted that you are not supporting me through this?" (It was the day before I descended into the underworld to become invulnerable and Atlanta was trying to stop me. I didn't know it at the time but she was trying to protect me from myself.) I, the past me, leant heavily against the wall next to the casket. Looking back now I could see that I was so blind. Atlanta had always been supporting me, even in my darkness moments, she was there to guide me and be my light. I was never alone when she was there.

She pulled the hood down and shook her head. "No, you are what I wanted even though you've changed. I just don't think this is a good idea though." He raised his eyebrow. He stood up and walked round the back of the sofa, and right through me. He wrapped his arms around my girlfriend and she looked him in the eye. She smiled and they kissed a long, lingering kiss. He slipped his hand under the neck line of her top and I remembered that I had not only gone under her shirt but her bra as well. I remembered how I had cupped her right breast in my hand and stroked the nipple with my thumb. He brought his mouth close to her ear. The past me is almost a stranger and wasn't sure how to react to this man feeling up my girlfriend in front of me, even though it was me (if that makes sense). "That's okay then." He whispered without much certainty after they finished. I knew what was coming next and thinking about it made me ashamed of how I had treated her. "They'll be more of this in bed tonight." He squeezed, pinched then twisted her nipple. She shifted uncomfortably under the grip he had on her and tried, successfully, to stifle a scream; she didn't like what I did to her. I, the real me, realised why she'd, the actual Atlanta, had been avoiding me. I'd broken my promise and abused her again; the way that she hated the most, during the moments when she had trusted me the most.

Whilst I had a breakthrough in my girlfriend's behaviour, the past version reached under her shirt to retrieve his perverted hand and slipped away from him. I looked away as the image dissolved into darkness...

"**Luke!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs as I fell into the never-ending darkness. I screamed again as the ground smashed itself into my face. I felt a cooling hand on my forehead before everything went black...**

Her scream floated through the darkness to me. "Atlanta!" I tried to go to her and save her from what I had done but my legs didn't respond. I looked down and back up. "I can't. I'm sorry, I can't do it." I felt a tears form in my deep blue eyes. I couldn't help her. After all I'd saved her from; it was me who she needed to be saved from. I was the one who had caused her pain and hurt her. I could hear her crying off in front of me, tantalizing close. The ground ripped open and swallowed me, dragging me further away from her...

I landed in front of the pit, the same pit that he had come from. I could feel him down there. I tried to run but every step I took brought me closer to the edge. I could feel myself being pulled down.

"Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Ξέρω ότι μπορείτε να με ακούσετε, το παιδί. Περίμενε." I sub-consciously stopped struggling. No voice other than my father's had that commanding effect over me. _I know you can hear me, child. Hold on. _ I stood next to the darkest pit in the whole of the western civilisation and listen to a man I had never listened to properly in twenty-five years. He told me to stay still and that it was all in my imagination. I didn't believe him. Atlanta needed me and I was yet again abandoning her to face the consequences of my actions...

**I stood in the darkness. Gloom to my left, shadows to my right; darkness all around me. I couldn't feel what I was standing on, just the darkness. I couldn't see anything around me so I looked at the state I was in. I was standing in a pure white Greek style dress, which I thought was strange, and my skin was slightly paler. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not but it seemed like there was a white glow coming from the left side of my chest and the longer I stood, the brighter the white glow become. It wasn't my imagination; I could feel the cold penetrating my heart. I gasped and collapsed on to my knees. I placed my hands on the solid darkness and tried to control my breathing and let the tears flow freely down my face. **_**'I don't want to die. Please don't let me die, if anyone can hear me, please don't let me die...' **_

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on something real. The first thing my eyes focused on where a pair of eyes just in front of my own. A cool palm was against my burning forehead. "At least you're awake." I realised I had been moved from her side to the opposite side of the room. I moved the hand for my face and shook my head to clear it of the fog. He murmured something as he stood up and walked away. "Dad?" I questioned.

I stood and stumbled over to him where he standing next to my girlfriend. "You're lucky, don't you realise that?" He looked at me. "She really loves you and is sacrificing everything." He crouched next to the bed and placed his hand against her forehead. She flinched away from his touch. I moved over quickly and flicked her bangs out of her face with the back of my hand. She scowled but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or something I'd done. I sat on the edge of the bed, my hand next to her head. I winced from the pressure and it showed. Hermes shot me that over protective father look. I rolled my eyes and focused again on Atlanta's breathing, if anything it had got slower. "Artemis is doing everything she can to persuade the council to save her."

I spoke to him properly for the first time: "It's not enough is it?" It had to be bad because he refused to meet my eye. He sighed before answering that I was right...

**The glow had grown brighter and the pain was unbearable. I called out in pain again but no one could hear since no one was coming. I was dying alone. **_**'I can't think like that. Luke has to save me. That's why he's back, to save me, right?' **_**Another tear slid down my face and for every tear I cry the pain grows stronger and the darkness darker. I would not die alone. I gathered my remaining energy and put it towards one last cry for help, I screamed his name but deep down I knew he wasn't coming. I broke down into sobs. It was the one name I wanted to remember as I died: "Luke..."**

I tried to regain control over my emotions. It wasn't his fault; it wasn't anybody's, just fate. I sighed and looked away into the corner. "I'm sorry Luke..."

I tried not to shout at him for doing nothing and just sitting there instead of saving the woman I loved. "I won't let her die, I won't." I looked over at her wax like figure. "She means too much to me."

"If you're going to do anything, you better do it quickly." My dad indicated at the clock. It read 11:33. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean..."

He nodded solemnly before replying. "She has until midnight. After that, Hades has her soul forever." He looked at me. "You are the only person ever to escape the underworld, let alone Tartarus." I ignored him. _'I have twenty-seven minutes to save her. What do I do...?'_

**One of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen emerged from the darkness. I tried to stand up straight, I've never shown weakness to anyone who doesn't know me, but I stumbled. My foot caught itself in the hem of my dress and I fell forward. **_**'Who knew darkness could be so painful.' **_**I tried to stand and partly succeeded. I was partly glad of my full length gown for the first time: it hid the fact that my legs were shaking from the strain of supporting my weight whilst in this lethargic state. **

**I didn't recognise him through I knew instantly that it was Thanatos, the Greek god of death. He stood and waited, waited for my appointment with death. I was not going to let that appointment that place. I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move. I could hear the countdown in my head, a constant ticking noise. My countdown, written in ancient Greek, was behind him: **_**25:02, 25:01, 25:00, 24:59... **_

I tried to think of any Greek myths involving cheating death. _'Why didn't I pay more attention in ancient Greek lessons?' _The only one I could think of was Sisyphus who had captured death to escape the fields of punishment. I couldn't exactly repeat that. I had no idea about what to do. I could bargain with Hades or Olympus, but I didn't have the time to get to them and complete a deal, if there was one, before midnight. All I could do was to wait and believe that Atlanta could fight it until I had an idea...

"Olympus to Luke, come in Luke." I looked up and blinked. I had kinda zoned out trying to go through my Greek mythology knowledge. I guess he could read my face because he knew what I had been thinking about. "No ideas how to then?" I shook my head. "That's because no one has ever done it successfully before."

"You really aren't helping," I snapped. He held his hands up in surrender. "I have a suggestion." My head shot up. "I'm not sure if it will work, but it's worth a shot..."

"What is it then?" I spoke rapidly as so not to waste any time.

"Just try to get her to remember, remember everything you've been through and what you had planned for the future. It could persuade the council."

I stared at him before looking back to Atlanta. It was a pretty farfetched idea but it was better than what I could come up for. I looked back up to him but he had left. I was alone with her again. I could feel the darkness coming again. I blocked it from my thoughts and took a deep breath. "Atlanta, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to hold on. I can't do anything from here; it's all up to you. I know you can do it; I believe in you. All you have to do is remember, remember everything we did and what we said we were going to do. If you pull through this, I promise, I actually promise, that we will do everything that we said we would do, all you have to do is remember..."

**It was quite unnerving having him just stand there and staring at me, particularly my chest. I could feel time dragging slowly. 10:01, 10:00, 9:59... Ten minutes of my life left. I would spend it here, alone apart from a creepy, good-looking god of death and his magical, death-recording, black i-pad. **

**I focused on a spot that was gradually lighter than the rest of the darkness. The ticking in my head was replaced with his voice the more on concentrated on that spot. **_**"...I promise, I actually promise, that we will do everything that we said we would do, all you have to do is remember..." **_**I blocked everything out but his voice. I forgot the darkness and cold and just focused on his voice. **

"_**Remember when I brought you through the rain when we were nine and ran away with you? We promised each other that we would never leave the other. It's been difficult, yeah, but we've pulled through..." **_**I remembered that night; the torrential rain and feeling alone, running through the rain from the monsters, twisting my ankle and losing consciousness, waking up in his living room and the conversation we had. The pain in my chest subsided slightly with the memory. **

"_**...I said you were a great kisser and the waves lapped at our feet, then the harpy arrived to ruin the moment. Do you remember Chiron's face when it brought us in like criminals? We kept those harpies busy for years..." **_**He was describing our first kiss on fireworks beach. It had been the first time I had seen him with his scar. I remember not caring about it as my lips met his for the first time. I ran my tongue over my dry lips, yearning for his to be against them. He laughed and it warmed my heart. **

"_**Remember every night we spent together on the 'Princess Andromeda'. You were there every night when I needed you and I've never forgot that one day I promised that I will pay you back for that. You never complained and put up with me when everyone else hated me. I know now that you hated me more than anyone else. I sorry for what I did and I know that I can never repay you. Even so, you never gave up hope on me and always tried to protect me..." **_**I shed a tear and braced myself for the pain. There wasn't any. The writing in the darkness was fading and so was the glow in my chest. **

"_**...I can't remember anything from early this week, but I know you do. That's why you've been avoiding me, because of what I'd done. I've realised that I treated you worse than I've ever done before. I'm just so sorry and I really want to keep you in my life. I'm sorry for it and what may have happened but I need you to remember. That's the closest we've ever been and probably what is going to save you, just remember, please..." **_**I recalled everything that I had tried to bury from that night. How I held on to him, how I let his hands and mouth explore every part of my body, how I buried my face in his chest multiple times and how I held tight to his arms and made them bleed during our most intermit moments. How everything was perfect until...I choked. I couldn't bring myself to remember. I focused on something else and remembered his head on my breasts as he slept afterwards. **

"_**...I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I wouldn't blame you if you just walked out my life forever after what I've done but, to honest with you, if you did I'd probably lose the will to live. You mean everything to me, Atlanta, and I can't lose you because...I love you too much to let you go..." **_**His voice faded from my head and the ticking returned. 0:10, 0:09, 0:08... I concentrated on all the memories that I had collected over the past decade and a half of us. The darkness, cold and pain didn't go away. I breathed out heavily. '**_**I'm sorry Luke but I couldn't do it." **_**I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. 0:02, 0:01, 0:00...**

I looked over at the clock, midnight exactly. '_Please, can it work. Please let this work.' _ There wasn't anything else we could do now...

**The ticking stopped and I cautiously opened my eyes. I was back in Luke's room. He was facing the wall opposite me. I sat up with ease. "Luke?" He heard me and looked round and ran over. He hugged me and I hugged him back. I never thought I'd be able to do this again. He held me at arm's length to make sure that it was actually me not just an illusion. "I did everything you told me, I remembered everything we did and it made realise how important you are to m..." I never got to finish because Luke pulled me into the best kiss we'd ever shared. I put my arms round his neck so he couldn't pull away and I felt his hands at the bottom of my back. I pulled him down to lie next to me like he had before. **

**I finally broke off and placed my head on his chest. "I don't believe it. You're alive..." He whispered disbelievingly. He looked down at me. "So what did happen earlier this week?" I laughed and he shared it with me.**

"**Do you really want to know?" I really didn't want to tell him. **

"**I can't help you through this if I don't know what I did."**

**I took a deep breath. "Okay. Just think two letters and what you used to do a lot of." It took a moment before he held me closer apologized and swore that he'd never do anything like that again. I truly believed him this time...**

I couldn't believe it. Atlanta was alive and in my arms and we were laughing about everything that we had been scared about before. I had to be dreaming. She could not be alive but she was and we were going through all the memories we'd shared. She acted like she didn't mind about all the stuff I did to her and put her through but I knew she did. It was her way acting like she doesn't care when deep down she does, strongly. I held her tighter and could feel myself falling asleep next to her. It was too late for to go back to her cabin and it was her birthday so I let myself fall asleep with her in my arms...

**All those memories weren't as bad as I thought they were. Luke kept tensing up at certain memories as if to say sorry. I don't care about what he's done now since in the end it's all in the past and there's nothing neither of us can do about it now and even if I had the option to change it ****I wouldn't because the ending might be different, I may not be here in his arms after cheating death. **

**His head now rested on mine and he had fallen asleep. I unwound my arms from around his neck and placed the on his chest, under his shirt, feeling his abs. '**_**Why do you have to be so attractive Luke? You just make me want to make out with you all the time and its hard trying to keep others off you. You're mine and I'm never ever going to let you go again.' **_**My thumbs rubbed his torso and he pulled me in closer in his sleep as if he wanted me to do that. '**_**If anything, he'd got more muscular...yes, more pleasure for me! Gods that sounded perverted...oh well...nom nom.' **_**If I was going to die suddenly this is how I wanted to, in the arms of the man that I adore. **_**'I meant what I said, Luke. I really do want a life with you. A real life not just an existence like we had before or just a fantasy perfect life that I've always had.' **_

**I pressed myself closer to his chest and buried my face in him. "I love you Luke and I always will..."**

* * *

><p>Cheesy I know. Flame, review or whatever.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone is still here then you probably know the way that I'm writing this now so I won't say anything.

WARNING: Again suggestive themes.

* * *

><p>A week later, Atlanta drove to the city. She'd recovered rapidly after what happened; I hadn't. I was still slightly shaken by the experience. I couldn't afford to lose her again.<p>

I looked across at her and her porcelain like features. She looked composed and in control as she drove along the highway. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore one of her button up, slightly see-through, white shirts with her cleavage on show. She saw me looking at her boobs again. She caught my eye and smiled. I brought my eyes up to her face, beautiful even without make-up. I started staring at her lips, naturally red but not over powering. I just wanted to kiss her then.

The car jolted again and we broke eye contact so that she could focus on the road. The car was just a second hand Mazda MX5 sport her dad had given her for her birthday the year I died but she loved it (oh, yeah, she'd got back in touch with her family but her dad had been given a ten year sentence in prison a few years ago and left her about a third of his life savings, her step-mom hadn't got anything...serves her right for what she did to his kids; he'd just been let out a few months back.). I, on the other hand, hated it. It rattled and it sounded like it hadn't had an MOT in years. The black paint work was scratched and there was a massive dent on the passenger door. The interior was black and smelt a bit of wet dog; well she did say that her dad, step-mom and younger sister had a terrier called Bruno. Technically, he'd been her dog when she was eight but decided to leave him behind when she ran away. I was surprised he was still alive.

She can't stand her step-mom, she had loved her dad but she'd stopped Atlanta ever spending time with him. That was she ran away not because of her dad but his wife.

Our stuff was in the trunk and I could hear it being tossed around as we raced along the highway. I was moving into Atlanta's apartment in Manhattan. Apparently, she'd left camp early last year but still came back when Chiron was under staffed...

'_**Oh, Luke, there's nothing to be worried about. You've faced scarier things than this.' **_**I couldn't help but worry about him. He was a part of me now, literally, part of him was inside of me. I moved one hand off the wheel and placed it on my body where my womb would be. If Artemis is the goddess of childbirth, shouldn't I be able to sense something? I looked down. Nothing had changed. **_**'Why should it? There wouldn't be any visible signs until about three months. We only had sex last week.' **_**I sighed before something brought my attention back up...**

The car gave a bang and I could see smoke curling out from under the hood. Atlanta saw it too and pulled over to the side of the road. The handbrake creaked as she put it on. She sighed before turning to me. She saw what I thought in my eyes. She reached over and stroked my cheek and scar. I was nervous of what people would think about it, people have avoided me for it before. Atlanta had come up with a cover story that I had got it whilst fighting out in Iraq with the army, which also explained my two year disappearance. It was a long shot sure but it was better than going round saying that it was from a Greek dragon named Ladon on Mount Tam and I'd come back from the dead.

Atlanta took her hand away and turned to open the door. I coughed slightly. She turned round to look at me before planting a kiss on my cheek. She got out the jeep and opened up the hood. I went out to join her. She was leaning over the engine and her feet weren't touching the floor. I could see down her shirt and it reminded me of the night when Ethan caught us at it on the 'Princess Andromeda', that was way more memorable than last week. I remembered before helping her fix the engine...

_We were in her cabin and neither of us thought to put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door since we weren't expecting to be interrupted. She was on top and lying on my chest. We were lip and tongue-locked and I had just gone in when he opened the door. "Atlanta, you haven't seen...oh gods..."_

_The bed sheets covered our legs and my hand was around her bust so we kept our dignity or as much as you could when you'd just been caught shagging your second-in-command by your supporter who you knew wanted her for himself; it was quite obvious by the way he looked at her, like he was undressing her with his eyes._

_I looked up and glared at him. Atlanta just looked embarrassed; she and Ethan were good friends, she didn't know about the feelings he harboured. I felt like killing him there and then...he'd totally ruined the mood. His face when redder than her hair and he basically legged it. _

_I looked back into her eyes and tried to save the situation but she was having none of it. She slipped out of the hold I had on her. I sighed before getting up and closing the door._

"_Atlanta, come on I didn't know that would happen."_

"_I'm not blaming you, but I don't feel like going any further at the moment." I tuned back round from facing the door and basically stared at her. She wore that short, silk dressing gown that she knew I liked. It was only thigh length and she'd tied it loose so I could see the flesh in between her boobs and hung off her slender shoulders. _

_I licked my lips and in effect threw myself at her. She sidestepped and I crashed to the floor. "Ouch..."_

"_I said I didn't want to go any further Luke and I meant it." She helped me up and I saw more of her chest. I went to find my boxers whilst Atlanta sat down on the bed. When I'd found them I sat next to her and put my arms round her willowy frame. "Sorry Luke, but I don't feel like going that far at the moment."_

"_I understand." There was silence as I considered her statement and my options: I could either leave it there or go against her will and rape her. I didn't want to do either but... "So I can still go up to third base then?"_

"_Well, I..." I didn't let her finish. I pushed her roughly down and pulled the knot on her dressing gown undone and flung the material aside. "Luke what are you...oomph" She groaned as I crouched over her torso and started to kiss her explicitly..._

She was all sticky and gross the next morning she still looked cute though...

'_**Stupid Jeep, why can't you got one short trip from Camp to New York without breaking down?' **_**Luke was looking at me in that way again. "Let me guess, Princess Andromeda, Ethan, third base, sex. Am I right?" He nodded; I sighed and rolled my eyes, he would never forget that day. It was a good day though, embarrassing but good. **

**I giggled as I reached over to push the spark plug back in. He had always been good what we did that day...**

I laughed at the memory before I slapped her butt and grabbed her round the waist then swung her round and away from the machine. I could tell she was annoyed because she punched me in the back when I put her back down. "The spark plug has come out. I was putting it back in, Skywalker," she said irritably. '_Man, I hate that nickname'_. She pushed me out the way and pointed to an unremarkable looking socket and wire. I reached over and pushed it back in before joining her inside again. I clipped my seat belt in and watched her start the engine. The car stalled before it roared into life...

**We spent the rest of the journey in silence and I kept catching him sneaking approving looks at my chest through my translucent shirt. I knew he'd do this and I wanted him to. That was the plan and this way I knew he wouldn't keep asking me about my life these past two years. I shook my head and reminded myself that was then and he had changed and had shown me that.**

**I navigated the streets of New York with ease and pulled up outside one of the cities many skyscrapers where my apartment is. **_**'Alone with my man, what am I going to do with him?' **_**I giggled at the thought and got out joined Luke at the trunk. He'd already gotten out our bags and was throwing his over his shoulder. "What's so funny?" he asked. I guess my face gave my feelings away.**

"**Third base sounds quite good at the moment." He shook his head and let me lead him in to the lobby...**

'_She has some of the kinkiest thoughts sometimes.' _I let Atlanta lead me up the stairs to her apartment. I counted the numbers as we went past. _'50, 52, 54...' _We stopped outside the fifty-sixth door. She fumbled with her bunch of keys before opening it.

She slipped her feet out of her sandals and took the bags from me. As I bent down to undo my laces, she vanished into one of the adjoining rooms and reappeared when I stood up. She took my hand and whispered that she'd show me round...

'_**I really should tidy up more often.' **_**The whole place was a mess. My things littered the entire apartment and I hadn't emptied the bins for over a week. He didn't look like he minded but more relieved that I wasn't a neat freak or perfectionist.**

**I took his hand and led him back out to the hallway**...

Afterwards we were relaxing on the black couch. I had noticed that most of her stuff was black but didn't say anything. I had one arm around her waist and my hand on her stomach under her shirt. I started to move it up her body when I realised that hadn't seen her bedroom or anywhere where anyone could sleep.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing ten. I unconsciously let out a yawn. Atlanta put her mug down and stood up. She held her hand out to me and I took it. She lead me back through the kitchen and out to the centre of the apartment. She opened the door to the room where she took our bags and took me inside. I was being led into her room, her private quarters. Atlanta let go and placed her hands over my eyes and led me further inside...

**This part had been bugging me ever since Chiron suggested that Luke should move in with me. My apartment is only had one bed and I wasn't sure how my mother would react to me sharing a bed with a guy that she doesn't approve of, then again she doesn't approve of any guys. **

**Anyway, I'd designed the room so it suited my personal character and I wasn't keen on letting this part of me be known to anyone. It was my private space and I didn't want to share it with anyone else. I took a deep breath before taking the plunge... **

When she removed her hands from my eyes and stood back I could see what she'd been leaving until now. The room was spacious and open with a majestic view of the city's skyline at night. The two walls were covered in monochrome wallpaper and the other opposite walls were painted white. The floor was deep mahogany floorboards and the furniture was painted black. The bed was what caught my attention the most. Large enough for more than two people, it had black sheets with silver detailing and pillows and was easily the focus point of the room.

Atlanta moved from behind me and sat on the edge. "What do you think?" I couldn't say anything. It was too amazing for words. I went over to her and sat down. I put my arm round her and said I thought it was incredible. She relaxed and twisted round to kiss me. I kissed her back and she took my hand in hers and held it close to her heart. That action wasn't much but it showed me what I meant to her.

I broke off and watched her place her head on the pillows. I did the same and let her lie against my chest. I saw her chest rise and fall with her breathing and mine quickly took on the same rhythm. _'This is actually real. We're both alive and sharing an apartment in the city as if nothing ever happened with a kid on the way, maybe...'_

'_**I've got to tell him. Now's a good time as any.' **_**The thought kept getting thrown around my head but I couldn't bring myself to say it...**

After about five minutes of just lying there and thinking, she turned over so that she was propped up on her elbows. Her shirt brushed my hand and brought me out of my trance. I looked into those once emerald eyes and found myself becoming lost in their eternal misty pools. Her voice floated through the haze to me: "What would you do if I told you that I was pregnant, Luke?" The question had come from nowhere and had cleared away the fog in my head. She gazed up at me and looked like she was sixteen again. I didn't know how to answer.

"I'm not really sure really. I'd be happy, yeah, but also nervous. I had only just got my life back and I may have just ruined it again. No offense or anything, but I particularly want a family. It's not that I don't find you attractive because you are very sexy, but because I want it just to be the two of us and that's it. I've just got you back and I don't want to lose you again. Do you understand?" She nodded and replied.

"I understand. I feel exactly the way you do, I don't particularly want a child but I will see this pregnancy through... there's one thing I feel that you don't: fear, pure fear. I'm more scared then I've ever been in my life and this time no one can save me because want is scaring me is growing inside of me." I cradled her in my arms and made sure that I was telling her that I will always be here to fight her fears away. It dawned on me as my hand brushed the waistband of her jeans.

"What do mean by that?"

She looked up and said those three words I never wanted her to say: "I'm pregnant, Luke...'

* * *

><p>*sarcasm* Cliffy! What's coming next?<p>

Flame, review whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the replacment chapter 4. Explaination at bottem.

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes snapped open and I woke suddenly as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head; I realised that I was back at camp again, alone. I looked at my watch. It read 823/11 10:02:47pm. My twenty-fifth birthday was less than two hours off.**

**I've been in the camp's infirmary so many times that I could recognise each room. _'That's strange, if its two hours before my birthday, shouldn't...no please, Gods no!' _I sat bolt upright and stared around the room. I was right. Everything was the same, the chair, the window, the door, the mark on the wall that looked suspiciously like blood, everything. It was the room that Luke had been staying in. The whole thing had been a lie, nothing more than my fevered fantasy. I started to sob. It had seemed so real, it felt so real; the near death experience, the love-making, the confession...**

**He'd mention the time Ethan walked in on us at it, gods, that was one of the best nights of my life. I was twenty-two and it was just before Christmas. The memory just made the pain worse. Gods they couldn't do this to me; it was too cruel and just goes to show that you can never get over somebody you care about. I hugged my knees and heard Chiron coming up the stairs. I didn't care; I didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing he could say or do could change things. I was still going to die and I was still never going to see him again.**

**I heard him walk/trot over and felt him put his arm round me. I shrugged him off. I don't want anyone but Luke anymore. He was my life and future and both had ended when he died. Chiron knew how I felt and knew what was going to happen in two hours time, just not how much I missed him now.**

**I went ahead and spoke what was on my mind, I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't keep it hidden for any longer:**

**"Please just let me die..."**

* * *

><p>I was woken by heavy footsteps coming down the alley. I instinctively moved my hand to where Atlanta had been. It met empty air. I looked down before fully realising that I was not in her apartment but in a back alley in darkest Tartarus. I grabbed my bag of basics and leapt over the back wall, trying to piece together what had happened. I ran blindly down past some worn out warehouses and darted inside one. Dusty and decrypted just like everywhere else.<p>

Once inside, I collapsed against the wall and sat down. I unzipped the rucksack and pulled out my most treasured item, the only picture of Atlanta I owned. I hadn't looked at it for days. I unfolded it and let my fingertips brush the surface of photographic paper. The glossy coating caused my fingers to stick as they touched the image underneath. It may be the only picture of her that I owned but it showed one of my most treasured memories. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall. I blocked out the filth, murk and other thoughts as I struggled to remember that day, having a titan host your body can really mess with head. I vaguely remembered the details...

_It was the day before we climbed Mount Tam and completed my quest. I decided to put it off for a bit and enjoy being out of camp, we may never get another opportunity like this. The waves crashed against the cliff base and sent spray flying through the air on the breeze. The ocean was a cross between blue and green and was creating some of the best waves of the year, but for some reason she hadn't been taking advantage of them. _

_She sat on the top of the cliff looking out over the ocean again; it was something like the third time today. Her red hair was loose and was slowly drying out in the sun. Her long, creamy, legs were bent underneath her and her slender arms rested in her lap and on the grass. Her soft, willowy body wore her black bikini which contrasted with her pale skin tone. I couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to just undo the knots that kept the material against her body and how my hands could then stroke the soft skin underneath and then I'd...I shook my head and caught my arm that was subconsciously moving to her back to untie the knots. 'She's just a really good friend, that's all; we've known each other since we were nine. Beside I've already got a girlfriend back at Camp.' She didn't hear me approach. I sat down next to her trying to keep my hands to myself._

"_What are you doing up here?" She looked at me and the sun sparkled in her vivid green eyes. The freckles that were sprinkled across her nose had become darker in the last few weeks due to the Californian sun. Her lips were soft and pink and although she wore no makeup she looked cuter than my girlfriend. She looked back out to sea again. I didn't mind waiting for an answer, I was enjoying the warm sunlight on my bare chest. I smiled as the moisture vanished cooling me down. "Thinking." She said at last. _

"_About what?" I asked still looking at her elf like face; it was moments like this where I could see her connection to the wild and forests. Her face was angled, her nose finely pointed, eyes slender, lips thin and cheek bones high. Even her ears, which had been pierced three times (one for each year at camp), were pointed slightly at the top. She looked a bit like the wood nymphs at camp, minus the green tinge._

"_Stuff." I nodded and put my arm round her, but only as mates. I wasn't sure about it but I thought I saw her blushing as my arm slipped around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder and continued to stare out at a random, empty spot on the horizon... _

I had at the time put the thoughts down to my testosterone fuelled mind and didn't realise it at the time that I was crushing on my closest friend but I was and it was little moments like that that kept me going through this dark place...

* * *

><p><strong>"Atlanta, you can't say that." I looked up with tears streaming down my face.<strong>

**"Why can't I? It's my life and I don't want it anymore! I can't live it without him and my life is practically over anyway, so why can't I just die and get it over with?" I spat it in his face and broke down again. They had got my hopes up and let me live out my dreams and then stole the ground beneath my feet.**

**Even if I got through this I would never be able to get on with my life knowing that I almost had my perfect life with the only man I've ever really loved. Even if I got through this I would still no longer want my life and probably end it anyway.**

**"Atlanta, do remember anything from before now?" I shook my head. "You collapsed two weeks ago. I thought it was the prophecy coming true early..."**

**"It wasn't. They've been messing with my head again Chiron. They showed me the life I almost had and then shattered my dreams again." I looked away; I couldn't bear to talk about it.**

**"Atlanta...if you missed him that much..."**

**"The thing is I didn't. I had acknowledged his death when this happened. It's just reopening a sore wound."**

**"I see. If you really want to die, then I won't stop you, just think it through. What will you miss out on, what will you never do...?"**

**"There's nothing I want to do without him! At least this way I will see him again."**

**"So you're willing to run the risk?"**

**"No, because where ever he is I will find him..."**

* * *

><p>Time has no effect here or anywhere in the underworld, but especially Tartarus. Its forever night and it's like ancient Greece meets the modern world with every era and country in between. So far I've been in the Roman empire, Native American Indian country and I'm in modern day China at the moment, I think...<p>

I still didn't believe that everything that had happened in those twenty-eight days, thirteen hours and forty-five minutes had been conjured out of memories and dreams. I'd had blackouts before but that was the longest and most vivid. I wasn't sure if it was just me who had experienced that black out or Atlanta had as well but I had no way of knowing. I closed my eyes and the images were back but time had moved forward as it usually does. I have yet to see the same scenario twice.

_The only thing I could hear other than the traffic below was her. I could hear her crying somewhere in front of me. It was night and the only source of light was from outside so I had no idea where she was. "`Lanta?" She sobbed harder as I fumbled round on the wall for the light switch. The lights clicked on after a few moments. "Lannie babe, are you alright?" She was curled up in the corner hugging her knees and crying. She looked up at me as I went over to crouch by her side. She blinked the tears out of her eyes as she watched me. _

"_I'm fine Luke." She wiped away the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. _

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "You don't look it." She gripped my arm and she started crying again. _

"_Luke, I can't do this, I just can't, really I-" I got fed up with her complaining. I grabbed her chin and twisted her face round so I could kiss her. She resisted me at first but grew more relaxed as it went on. She wrapped one arm around my neck but the other remained permanently curled around her stomach. _

_I broke off and pulled her to a stand. Wasn't that long since the last one? Her pregnancy was only just starting to show. Her stomach was only just starting to swell but her boobs had already grown. _

"_It's all going to be alright Lannie, I promise you." I rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her. She still cradled her bump. _

"_Why should I believe you?" I got down to her height and wiped her tears away._

"_Why'd you say that?" _

"_All the promises you made you broke. You abused my trust and- and- and-" She broke down again. _

"_Lannie, you know that it's not like that anymore. Yeah, maybe it was like that at one time but that was a long time ago, babe. You know I wouldn't do that to you, certainly not now, not with you..." I slipped my hand behind her neck and closed my eyes. I pressed my forehead to hers and smiled at her. I pulled back and she smiled at me. I stroked her hair and she smiled through her tear filled eyes. I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Okay now? Do you want to...?" She grabbed my hand and clung on to my arm with a small laugh. Mood swings; symptom of pregnancy. Gods how am I going to cope?_

I shook my head; how far I had fallen. From the captain's suite on a cruise ship with my gorgeous and devoted girlfriend to a disused warehouse in Tartarus where I could see the life and family I will never have. A single tear rolled down my scarred cheek...

* * *

><p><strong>Time had seemingly slowed down as I waited; waited for the moment I had been dreading for years and only recently accepted. I'd told Chiron everything I'd seen and he'd acted like he understood. He must get this all the time. I remembered something he'd said long ago: <em>'The life of a hero almost always ends in suffering.' <em>I understood what he meant now.**

**The full moon shone mournfully through the window illuminating the sombre scene. I sat alone leaning against the far wall after pacing the room in my impatience to get things over with. I was staring at the floor, thinking about what I had decided to do. There was no going back now, I was going to die and that was that. I was thinking about the night Luke had mention when footsteps brought my attention up.**

**Chiron had returned after iris-messaging my mother about my choice. I had predicted rightly that she would not be happy about my decision and had been taking it out on Chiron for letting me get into that relationship with Luke which had ruled my life for almost ten years; if he had stopped me I probably not have done what I did and would fight what was coming in less than a minute.**

**He looked pained at the events which were about to unfold even though he had probably been through it all before. I guess it never stops hurting.**

**I took a deep breath as I felt my heart starting to slow. I looked at my watch: 11:59:48pm. _'Only ten seconds left.'_ I looked over at Chiron and our eyes met in a knowing agreement, I knew where I'd find him.**

**I closed my eyes for the last time as I felt a cold and ghostly hand take mine to lead me away from the life I never wanted...**

* * *

><p>I could hear them coming for me again, the monsters that is. Ever since I ended the war and their chances at world domination they'd wanted to get their revenge. It had been a miracle that they hadn't found me during my fortnight blackout in the alley. Every titan and monster trapped down here that had been involved with the war, minus Prometheus, wanted their revenge on me, even Kâmpe the jailor and, I shuddered at the name, Kronus. Occasionally, I wouldn't be quick enough to escape their wrath and they'd end up 'killing' me. I had found that a celestial bronze sword doesn't work in Tartarus owing to the fact that monsters don't have souls and their essence returns to here. I can manage to dispel them just long enough to escape, usually. My last run in had been with Kelli the empousa. That had not ended well; she blamed me for Atlanta sending her back here a second time and still wanted to get off with me. If they ever met again, I'd certainly run. I shuddered, that encounter really hadn't ended well.<p>

I didn't bother to run. I wasn't like I could die, I'm already dead. I sighed before standing up to face what I'd been running from. I was sure I saw something glowing behind me. I dismissed it, strange things happened round here all the time. I was about to take a step forward to meet my fate again when I heard something, it sounded like my name being called on a summer breeze. It reminded me of the years that I spent with my Mom. I remembered how she used to bake chocolate-chip cookies (or chocolate-chipped charcoal as Annabeth called it) all the time. The whole house smelt of freshly baked cookies every few days. _'Mom I sorry. You always knew this was coming and me trying to escape my fate only brought my fate closer.'_

I heard it again and I turned round. I froze. She stood there in front of me, unmoving as if made of stone. Red hair plaited down her back with strands of silvery ribbon and circlet of silver placed on her head, a short white chiton held with silver clasps showed off her long soft legs, slender arms and lithe frame, silver bow and arrows were slung over her back they were the only thing that ruined the noble look and she stood barefoot despite the glass covered floor. Her eyes were the same as they always had been, a vivid emerald green, and were the only thing about her that wasn't washout. Tendrils of white mist hung off her body and evaporated in the humid conditions of the store. The princess of the wild hunt had arrived in the darkest hell-hole in the western civilization. She held out her hand to me and her face remained expressionless. She said my name again without any emotion. Her last act before she spent the rest of eternity in Elysium was to save me; like she always did.

I reached out and took her hand. Her eyes spoke to me through the white light that had been generated by her touch: _Come with me._..

* * *

><p>Prequel (Life After Death is up) and updated regularly. I changed this because it would fit better with that.<p> 


End file.
